Prepare to Be Boarded
by orsinoslady
Summary: Pure Smuckleberry.  M for a reason.


**A/N:** In this story Puck has a little brother instead of a little sister. And you'll see why at the very end. And, I always love reviews. They make my life wonderful when I know that you enjoyed it. So please review!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, never will.

Puck shushed Rachel as he led her up the stairs to his room, trying to be quiet. He knew his Mom was home and that she was probably taking a nap, so he didn't want to wake her, for several reasons. One, he knew she worked a late shift the night before and was working one again that night. Two, if she knew Rachel was in the house, he'd never see her again until his mother left. Three, he wanted to fuck Rachel's brains out and he couldn't wait until later to do it.

He quickly led her up the stairs, skipping the step that creaked and quickly ushering her into his room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Puck then turned around and faced Rachel, who was biting her lip as she looked at him. He took her in. He thanked God that it was summer because that meant minimal amount of clothing between the two of them. Today Rachel had on a simple black terrycloth bathing suit cover-up over her red and white pirate bikini.

"Prepare to be boarded," he told her as he stalked over to her.

"Noah, that is so cheesy," she giggled as he reached her.

"So, it's the truth. I'm about to make you forget your own name," he said as he swooped down to kiss her on the lips harshly.

Rachel moaned into his mouth, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck, pressing herself against him. Puck smirked as he kissed her, running his hand up her back, pulling on the ties to her cover up, quickly untying them and pushing her garment to the floor. As soon as he pushed it down, he reached back up to untie her bathing suit top and let the cups sag between the two of them.

He felt Rachel move back a little, letting the cups fall down completely, baring her breasts, before pressing herself back against Puck. This time, he was the one who moaned at the feel of her bare breasts pressed against his bare chest. He was never more glad than this moment that he had not put a shirt on before heading back to his house.

"God baby," he groaned as he moved back to palm her breasts in his hand. "Your tits are fucking amazing. Seriously."

He then leaned down and drew one of her nipples into his mouth while fondling the other breast. Rachel arched herself into his mouth, moaning loudly. Puck released her breast and said, "You know I love how vocal you are babe. But, you gotta keep it down. My mom is downstairs."

Rachel blushed and bit her lip, nodding that she understood. She then pulled him back up for a searing kiss, walking backwards toward the bed. When she felt her knees hit the bed, she turned quickly, pushing Puck down onto the bed to sit. Puck allowed her to push him down, staring at her with a question in his eyes. Rachel just grinned at him before reaching behind herself to untie her bath suit top, tossing it to the side. She then hooked her fingers into the waist band of her bottoms, shimmying them down her hips and allowing them to drop to the floor, using her feet to kick them away.

She then dropped to her knees in front of him, untying the strings to his board shorts and pulling the Velcro fly apart before tugging them down his legs and tossing them to the side like her bathing suit. Rachel quirked her eyebrow when she took in Puck's very proud erection. "Somebody's happy," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, he's more than happy babe. He is ecstatic."

Rachel laughed and without warning, sucked him deep into her mouth. Puck let out a groan at the feel of her mouth around him. Having a girl without a gag reflex was the most awesome thing ever in his opinion, especially if she could give good head and Rachel gave the best head ever. Puck leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the phenomenal blow job he was getting.

Rachel started out with just sucking on his length at first and then started to massage his balls as she worked his length with her mouth. After a few minutes of that, Rachel could tell she was driving Puck wild and let him go with a pop. His eyes snapped open and looked at her. "I don't want it to end too quickly," she told him as she stood up.

"You know I can get it back up in like a minute if you let me finger you."

"Still, I want this to last."

"Hate to break it to you babe, but since you didn't let me nut, there's a good chance this won't last long."

Rachel just shrugged and said, "If you don't last long, you'll just have to make it up to me."

Puck smirked and said, "I think I can handle that."

Rachel giggled and straddled Puck. She took him into her hands, poising him at her entrance, running the tip along her slit, gathering her juices on him before suddenly slamming herself down on him. They both moaned loudly at the feeling. Rachel started to raise herself up off him to slam back down, but Puck gripped her hips, stilling her. "I need a minutes babe, to get myself under control."

Rachel sat as still as she could she while she waited for him to relax. She saw him start to relax, so started to wiggle on top of him. Before she could start to ride him though, Puck suddenly flipped the two of them over so she was on the bottom and slammed into her. Rachel gasped and started to mewl as Puck set a fast, hard pace. As he fucked her, Rachel vaguely registered that Puck's bed was squeaking—which it at never done before—and wondered how hard he was fucking her.

All thought quickly left her head though as Puck continued to ram himself into her. Rachel could feel her walls start to clutch at Puck and could tell that she was close to coming. However, before she could reach that peak, Puck stopped and pulled her into a sitting position so she was flush against him before Puck dropped down to the floor before continuing to fuck her.

"Why'd we move?" Rachel gasped out.

"I could hear my bed squeaking and wanted to make sure my mom didn't wake up because of it."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding and let out a string of expletives as she suddenly came. Puck continued to pound into her, intent on making her come again before he was finished. He was so intent on his task that he almost didn't hear his phone go off, which had somehow ended up on the floor next to where they were. He glanced to the side to look at it and noticed that it was his mom calling. He did one more stroke before reaching over and answering the phone, trying to calm his breathing.

"Noah?"

"Yeah, Ma?" he said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Do you mind finishing in your little brother's room? My ceiling fan is about to fall on me."

Puck was speechless and almost didn't notice his mom hang up. He dropped his phone on the floor and looked at Rachel, who was looking at him in confusion. "What did your mother want Noah?" she asked him.

"She asked if we could finish in my little brother's room because her fan was about to fall on her," Noah told her in a dumbfounded voice.

"What?" Rachel screeched shooting up.

Noah sighed, knowing there was no way he would be finishing what he started. Instant boner killer having your mom call in the middle of sex. He pulled himself out of Rachel with a sigh and flopped onto the floor next to Rachel, staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes of silence, he heard Rachel suck in a breath and say, "I'm mortified Noah. I can't believe your mother heard us having sex."

"Don't worry about it babe."

"Don't worry about it!" Rachel exclaimed. "How am I not supposed to worry about it? That is mortifying that your mother now knows that we engage in sexual intercourse and probably also knows how vocal we both are during the act. I don't know that I'll ever be able to face her again."

"Babe, seriously. I doubt my mom will say anything. She's probably down there happy. We're two hot Jews babe and she wants Jewish grandbabies. I'm sure that what she's thinking about.

"Noah!" Rachel said as she lightly hit him on the chest.

"What? It's true!"

Rachel laughed. "I don't care, but that doesn't mean you need to mention it! That is still a ways down the road that that would even happen."

Noah sighed and said, "Yeah, I know that. But she doesn't."

After a few more moments of silence, Rachel turned to Noah and said, "You know, my dads are out of town for a few days. I think they just left a little while ago."

Puck turned to look at her and said, "Well, why didn't you say so when I dragged you off to have my way with you?"

Rachel laughed and shrugged. "You seemed very intent on getting me here, so who was I to burst your bubble?"

Puck growled and said, "What are you waiting for? Get dressed so we can go bone at your house!"

Rachel laughed as she stood up. "What are you waiting for?" she asked him.

**A/N 2:** I got this idea from a tfln post: "his mom called us during sex and asked if we could finish in his little brother's room because her fan was about to fall on her head." I laughed when I read it and had to write something with it. Again, please review! I love your feedback.


End file.
